Live And Let Love
by RoseLaurel
Summary: A group of HotchXReid ficlets based on songs. Open for anyone to use as brain food or prompts      PLEASE read authors note-there is a full summary there, my friends!  Mentions of drug use, sex  non-explicit , etc etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! It's been a while, ne? Well, here is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds Pairing. These are a series of ficlets, or rather 'base ideas', not necessarily related, pairing Hotch X Reid. Anyone may use any of these base ideas in order to give them inspiration, or to base their own story on, on the minor conditions that you  
1) Tell me please? I would LOVE to read what you've done and how you've improved upon my basic ideas!  
2) Could you please credit me, or at least mention my name in the author's note of your story? It would be greatly appreciated

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I did own Criminal minds... but, clearly, I dont... but if I dwell on that thought too long it makes me sad. So lets not dwell on it, ne?

Oh, and these ideas take place before Hayley's death, but after the divorce (I don't like writing infidelity… or reading it, for that matter.)  
Anyways, on with the ficlets, please review, I absolutely ADORE hearing from you! ^_^

~#~-~#~

**Los Angeles Waltz (Razorlight)**

Spencer sighed, gazing at the busy street below, muttering to himself. The team had a weekend off, a rare occurrence at the BAU, and his lover had booked a weekend in LA… only, said lover had left him waiting, _alone_, at the airport before calling him to cancel a mere _hour_ before the flight. Now, Spencer wasn't one to get angry over trivial matters. However, this, in his opinion, was beyond trivial. Aaron had promised him a whole weekend. Alone. Together. But Hayley still had him wrapped around her little finger and, there was no doubt in Spencer's mind, as he sat in the hotel room wondering how on earth he would get through the weekend, and pay for it all, Aaron was running 101 errands for his **EX**-wife. Yes, Spencer was jealous. After all, it wasn't even as though Jack was there. Jack, he had been told, was at Hayley's sisters for the weekend. Throwing a pillow across the room in frustration, Spencer allowed anger, sadness and abandonment to take over as he thought of Aaron still rushing around like a servant for _Hayley_. It hurt… to think he was second best to Hayley. Jack, he understood. He even encouraged Aaron to spend time away from him for his son… but **_her_**… and now he was alone. In an unfamiliar city. And all he could do was curl up and watch the busy street below…

~#~-~#~

**Crash and Burn (Savage Garden)**

He was the last person in the office. Hell, he was probably the last person in the _entire _BAU! Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner picked the clock up from the floor, before throwing it back down. It was late. He didn't want to think about the exact time, especially as his clock was 20minutes slow. But he didn't want to go back to his cold, dark, empty apartment. It only reminded him of how lonely he truly was… it wasn't that he missed Hayley, no, because he didn't. It was everything else, the things Hayley had taken from him… he jumped as the door of his office cautiously opened.  
"Hotch?"  
"What are you still doing here, Reid?" his voice was flatter, colder than intended.  
"…Go home, Aaron."  
"I… don't want to." Spencer doubted that Aaron had realised it, but this had become somewhat of a routine. So, as he had done for the past week, or three, Spencer grabbed his boss's coat, put it over his shoulders, and pulled him from his chair.  
"Come on, Aaron." And for the 17th day this month, Spencer sat in front of the wheel of Aarons car and pulled out of the parking lot, making his way down the familiar roads leading to his own apartment.

~#~-~#~

**Tourniquet (Evanescence)**

The cupboard was warm, dully lit, and somewhat claustrophobic, but it was the only place in the apartment that was empty and clean at the moment. Outside of this small box of safety lay opened drawers, overturned furniture, lifted floor boards, jars with spilled contents, and whatever else his lover may have decided to wreck after he had retreated to the cupboard.  
"Spencer! Where are you?" Aaron's voice called with underlying panic after the flushing of the toilet subdued. Spencer remained where he was. This was his box of safety, and he couldn't face his lover. Not yet… not after waking him at 1:00am. Not after crying his heart out over the phone and revealing his problem. Not after Aaron had had to storm the apartment, flush every trace of the god forsaken drugs down the toilet and lock all the razors and knives out of sight.  
"Spencer? Please come out…" the pain in his lover's voice further shattered his heart, and Spencer found himself leaping into his partners arms as soon as the cupboard door had begun to crack open.  
"I'm sorry… so, so sorry… Please, I-" Aaron hushed him, pulling the young doctor close to hide his own flowing tears.  
"We'll get through this, Spencer. I swear, we'll get through this together." As those few meaningful words were spoken, Spencer knew he had found his salvation.

~#~-~#~

**Crack the Shutters (Snow Patrol)**

Tendrils of golden light enveloped the lithe form of Spencer Reid, who lay over the lush green grass. His soft brown locks shimmered like fine silk in the warm glow, his half open eyes reflecting the rays and making the young male look like an angel fallen from the heavens. Hotch ran his fingers over his angels chest before applying pressure to the bullet wound in his agents side.  
"Stay with me, Reid… Don't you dare go to sleep… Reid? Spencer!"

"Aaron? … Aaron! ... _Aaron_!" Snapping out of his thoughts, Aaron blinked slowly before looking back at the angelic form of his lover laying on the bed, crisp white bandages around his mid section, tangled in the rays of the rising sun.  
"I'm ok, Aaron, see?" Spencer moved from the bed to stand in front of his partner, cupping his cheek softly. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Pulling the brunette close, the older male buried his face in Spencer's neck, breathing in his coffee laced scent.  
"Never again… never, ever do that again…" They both knew it was not a promise that could be made honestly, but they took comfort in the fact they were both there now, in each others warm embrace.  
"I'm here now, Aaron… and I'd really like a shower, if you'd care to join me?"

~#~-~#~

**Fifteen (Taylor Swift)**

He took a deep breath, closing the door to his old house behind him before sitting on the doorstep, deep in thought. He had been 15 when he'd first met Hayley… he had thought he was going to marry her, become a lawyer, and live a steady, easy going life. What he didn't know at 15 was that life would take illegal U-turns, jump several red lights and speed down the highway of Fate. He led an unpredictable, hard working life, became a profiler for the FBI and was divorced. He was now dating a subordinate/co worker. A decidedly male subordinate/co worker. And seeing said man waiting for him in the car made him realise… he wouldn't change a thing.

Hayley watched her ex-husband leave. At 15 she had met Aaron Hotchner, the man she believed she would marry, have children with and grow old with. Now she was alone, shared her only son, and divorced. Seeing that man, that 'Dr Reid', waiting for Aaron made her skin crawl. Watching them kiss made her blood boil. But it was when Aaron smiled at his new 'lover', that smile filled with more happiness than he had ever given her, that she truly wished she could go back. And she would change… _everything_.

~#~-~#~

Thank you! Please don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think :D I have more, which will be added when I have time :P


	2. Chapter 2

More Ficlets! Please read notes, disclaimer etc etc on predeceasing chapter ^_^ THANK YOU!

~##*-*##~

**Valentines Day (Linkin Park)**

Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner sat in his apartment, a bottle of whiskey to his right, the TV remote to his left. He was alone, something he was no longer used to… and not entirely sure he enjoyed. It had been around 10 months since his divorce… and 3 weeks since he had argued with his lover. Now he was by himself… and today was Valentines Day…  
_'Idiot, Aaron Hotchner. Bloody idiot. He didn't deserve that… but you did it anyway. He deserved an explanation after… and you didn't give him one. Can you blame him for not talking to you?' _The thought of his lover's broken, wounded gaze in the office had turned his soul to ash and caused his heart to shatter. Aarons fingertips grazed over the phone, but changed course to the whiskey bottle when the letter box snapped, causing Aaron to jump and nearly sending the liquid gold contents of the bottle cascading to the floor. Dark eyes drifted to the envelope that fell from the letterbox, and widened at the familiar handwriting on the front. He wanted to leap up and run to the door in the hopes of seeing his lover, but was frozen in place.  
"…Spencer?..."

~##*-*##~

**If Everyone Cared (Nickelback)**

Collapsing onto the hotel bed, Spencer tried to regulate his breathing and sent for room service to send up some water, coffee and ice cream. As soon as Hotch had said they could take a break, Spencer was out of there. This case was becoming a massive strain on the team, and the thoughts it had brought to Spencers mind were just…  
They weren't dealing with a "Cop Killer" any more. This guy was an "FBI Killer". Chris Sully had been arrested 2 years ago on false charges by an FBI agent, and released 1 year ago. He had lived peacefully until 3 months prior to this point… when he saw in the paper that that same FBI agent was marrying Sully's now ex-girlfriend. It was painful to think about… If that FBI agent had never abused his power to take Sully's girlfriend, Sully would never have split from her, she may not have met or married the agent, and 7 agents (2 of which Reid had seen at Quantico, but never spoken to) would not be laying in the morgue, and Morgan wouldn't be in hospital... if only everyone cared... if everyone would give a damn about each other... but that would never happen. The world was just a messed up ball of shi- Spencer jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.  
"…Aaron? I mean Hotc-"  
"Shh" Aaron stroked Spencers hair lovingly "We're alive… and we're going to catch this bastard. Morgan is strong, he'll be fine. I Promise." Spencer turned, returning his lovers embrace as they stood relishing the safety, comfort and care of each others company. Neither noticed the knocking at the door and, to be honest, neither cared.

~##*-*##~

**Ring Of Fire (Johnny Cash)**

Aaron looked at his car radio with a thoughtful frown. He had been just about to turn it off before the voice of the legendary Johnny Cash began to drift out of the speakers. 'Ring of Fire'. It made him think… in his opinion, he had been seen as many as 3 'Rings of Fire' in his time, so far.  
Firstly, there had been Hayley. An ember that he had exaggerated into a flame, the fire had lapped and scorched him until he had realised it wasn't the fiery desire Cash sang of… then there was the literal ring. His wedding ring. The burning reminder that became a trap when faced with the one person who _truly_ set his heart alight, reminding him he had a wife. And that person was certainly not said _wife_. That person showed him the way to the third 'Ring of Fire' and, in true Johnny Cash fashion, Aaron had fallen deep into the burning desire and the flames had engulfed him completely. Aaron smiled as that persons apartment came into view. Never before had he felt so… childishly in love, like a schoolgirl with a crush. He had never realised how sweet love really tasted until his heart met that of Dr Spencer Reid. And their hearts had never parted since.

~##*-*##~

**Who Needs Love (Razorlight)**

Aaron Hotchner was not upset. He was not angry. He was _furious_. But that was all insignificant, right? He didn't need Spencer Reid in his life as anything more than a co-worker – the socially inept team genius. After one ex-wife who had made his life a living hell, he didn't need another lover – especially not one like Reid, an insecure, needy, _male Kid_. He didn't need to be made feel guilty or stressed because Reid read into things that weren't there. After all, his accusations were completely uncalled for… weren't they? Pulling his car to the side of the road, Aaron fell into deep thought.  
How often had he spoken to Reid about Hayley? _…Very often_.  
How often had Reid complained? _Never_.  
How often had he complained about something Spencer had done? _Several times…  
_About trivial things? _Yes._  
How often had Spencer done the same? _…Once._  
Tonight. That had been what had led to this, their first argument, in which Aaron had yelled and stormed out of Spencer's apartment because Spencer had asked him if he was truly happy… if he loved him…  
_'How often did I tell Spencer that I love him?'_ Aarons eyes widened in realisation. _Never._ Not properly. In the 4 months they had been dating, he had never told Spencer he loved him… not even when they had sex… turning the car around at record speed, Aaron made his way back to his lovers apartment. He wasn't about to give up Spencer, not to his own stupid mistakes, not to anything. No matter what it took, or how long, he would prove to Spencer Reid that he loved him. _No matter what._

~##*-*##~

**In Between (Linkin Park)**

A thin sheet of glass was all that physically separated him from the one who had fuelled his thoughts and dreams for the past 2 years. Mentally, there was much more. He had tried to tell Spencer Reid about his feelings ever since the ink on the divorce settlement had dried… wanted to tell him how he dreamed about those big doe eyes looking lustfully into his as he thrust- snapping out of his thoughts, Hotch risked one last, longing glance down into the bullpen, only to notice the object of his desires and conflicts was no longer there. A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie.  
"Enter."  
"Hotch?" he felt his breath catch as Dr Spencer Reid slid into his office, clicking the door shut behind him. "Can we talk?"  
"Ok? Is something wrong?"  
"No. Yes… maybe?" Spencer fidgeted on the spot, fingers laced, beautiful brown orbs constantly shifting. "Hotch… I-I mean, _the team _and I… I'm-_We're_… worried. About you."  
"Me?" He was touched.  
"Y-yes… you've been… distant… ever since your divorce and-" Spencer was getting flustered and muddled trying to talk to Hotch… and Hotch found it absolutely adorable. His pride told him not to risk rejection… his promise to himself never to put others at risk ran through his mind… but so did the number of lies he had told to hide his feelings.  
"Reid? Reid… Spencer!" The young man stuttered to a halt, looking like, as Garcia would say, a Kitten found next to the cream. "I… well, I'm distant because I…" words lost, and thoughts silent, all he could do was press his lips to the full, soft lips of his Co-worker. "I'm sorry…" Spencer was frozen, in shock or surprise – he couldn't tell.  
"…Aaron…"

~##*-*##~

Thank you! Please don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think :D Two more already written to type up and add, and who knows after that? All I can tell you is the next 2 are linked – and I think they'll make an awesome one shot OR even a chapter fic ^_^ And remember, these are open for anyone to use :D


	3. Chapter 3

Two ficlets Here and (to my great astonishment!) More on the way! Please read notes, disclaimer etc etc on predeceasing chapter ^_^ THANK YOU!

/~-_|-|_-~\

**Winter (Sixteen Cities)**

His only excuse was that he was in a bad mood. And that wasn't much of an excuse now, was it? His father had had a heart attack and, despite being abandoned, he was never an abandoner. So he went to see his father, stay a while and, perhaps, talk things over? William Reid owned a small cottage just outside of Baltimore, Maryland, where he often went on business trips, so Spencer decided that would be the best place to take him to recuperate.  
He hadn't told Aaron.  
He had been too confused with his internal demons, and then he and his lover had argued. Straight after, Spencer left for Baltimore, where his father had been hospitalised. But nothing had gone to Spencer's non-existent plan. After just 36 hours after leaving the Hospital, William began to do things for himself again… and then it had really kicked off. William had yelled at him about everything; his own health, which Spencer failed to see, had anything to do with William, Diana's health and, mostly, Aaron. In the end, Spencer did something his father didn't like. He argued back. Pointed out Williams faults. And that's how he had ended up here… William had literally thrown him out the house. Without his bag. In the middle of god knows where. And the weatherman had been right for once in his life in the snowstorm he had predicted. How had he fallen so far? The cold searing his skin was nothing compared to the cold searing his battered heart… It seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only half an hour later, when a pair of headlights rested on Spencers shaking, coatless form, followed by a stern gaze.  
"Spencer?" despite the cold which now possessed him, Spencer would recognise that voice anywhere.  
"… Aa… Aaron…" _'He's mad… he's angry with me… he has every right to be… I'm a failure… a failure of a son… and a failure of a boyfriend…'_  
"I… I'm sor-" If the world hadn't gone black and numb, Spencer would have felt the shocked, scared, protective and warm embrace pull him from the snow, and the worried voice calling his name which echoed through the howling blizzard.

/~-_|-|_-~\

**Time After Time (Cyndi Lauper)**

Aaron stormed into the apartment belonging to his lover, raiding every room with a determined sense of purpose before finally coming across a briskly scribbled note lying discarded on the bed. The final part of the note had been scribbled out so only a brief part of it was visible:  
Gone to Baltimore. See you soon. Sorry couldn't wait. I lov-  
Scrunching the note in his hand, Aaron wondered why Spencer would want to go to Baltimore, of all places, and begun desperately searching for some clues, answers, whilst packing another of his lover's suitcases with his own belongings. To say what he found was unexpected would be a massive understatement. A letter addressed to Spencer to inform him that William Reid had suffered a heart attack…  
"Oh, Spencer" he immediately felt himself soften and melt at the thought of his partners reaction to this news. Spencer could be too good for his own good, as strange as that sounded. No wonder he had been acting so strangely – torn between the pain his father had caused him as a child, and his loyalty and want for acceptance…  
"And I yelled at him…" His mind was made up and, after getting the address from Garcia, he was driving through Maryland in no time.  
The blizzard hit hard and fast, and Aaron found he had little choice but to take a few short cuts through some unused fields, when a figure caught his eye. Screeching to a halt, Aaron jumped out the car to aid the struggling figure. 'Is that… no…  
!Spencer?" the brunette looked up at him with wide doe eyes  
"… Aa… Aaron…" said doe eyes, once bright and lively, now began to glaze over "I… I'm sor-" Aaron rushed forward to catch his lover, shouting his name to the frozen landscape and bundling him into the car to try and take the edge of the chills wracking his body.  
"…William…" it wasn't rocket science who had done this. As Aaron began driving to the given address, only one thought played on his mind after ensuring Spencer was safe.  
_'Garcia… Morgan… JJ… Prentiss… Hell, even Rossi… six of us… that's plenty to be able to hide a body.'_

/~-_|-|_-~\

In case you didn't guess, I really don't like William Reid… XD

Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoyed! Please don't hesitate to review, I would love to hear from you ^_^ Oh, and look out for 'Iris' – a new HotchXReid chapter fic I am currently working on :D I shall try and get it out ASAP ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

More Ficlets! :D I have series 1 to 4 of Criminal Minds (got them for Christmas but have tried to pace myself with them) and am now on series four! Why do you need to know this? Because JJ and Will revealing their relationship gave me the idea for the first ficlet in this chapter, and from that first one I get the urge to either write 2 more (to make it up to 3 ficlets) or 4 more (to make it up to five). I just cant have it any other way! Lol. (apart from the last one, because both were linked) Well… as always. Read. Enjoy. Review and tell me what you enjoyed :D I'm really interested in hearing what your top 3 ficlets from my collection are ^_^ Oh, and I'm thinking about bwriting a one shot based on my ficlet "Valentines Day". Who's interested? Think I can get it done by Valentines Day?

-#~|~#-

Crush

"Well, finally."  
"I thought she was never gonna admit it." Reid looked across the foyer to see what Prentiss and Morgan were commenting on. To his surprise, JJ and Will were kissing passionately. It wasn't that they were kissing that surprised him, the team had known about them for quite some time. It was that it had taken Emily this long to get her to finally admit. Looks like Morgan had won the bet.  
"Yeah, what's it been, like, a year?"  
"Something like that." Reid could practically sense Morgan follow him.  
"Hey, Pretty Boy?"  
"Mmhmm?"  
"Are you ok?" Spencer stopped to turn and look at Morgan  
"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well… JJ is with Will… and no one really asked how you felt about it…" That was what Morgan was concerned about? He sighed and gave his friend a reassuring smile.  
"I'm fine, Morgan."  
"If you say so…" the darker male stepped forward, briefly hugging his friend before re-shouldering his go bag. "I'm here if you wanna talk though, ok?" Reid just nodded as Morgan patted his shoulder and walked away. Letting yet another sigh slip through his lips, Spencer picked up his own go bag and headed for the elevator, not really paying attention to anything but his thoughts until the doors slid closed and he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.  
"What was that all about?" Spencer smiled as his lovers lips brushed against his neck.  
"They think I still have a crush on JJ. Morgan wanted to make sure I wasn't feeling 'rejected'."  
"You know he only did it cause he cares, right?"  
"Yeah" Spencer turned to face his lover and boss, gazing up into his dark eyes. "But I have you. I'm just happy JJs found someone to be just as happy with." Aaron smirked almost proudly before leaning down to capture his partners soft lips.  
"So…"  
"Hmmm?" Spencer hummed as Aaron prepared himself for the playful whack to come.  
"You don't have a crush on JJ?"  
"Aaron!"

-#~|~#-

What it feels like to Love.

Reid's eyes widened. This kind of thing didn't happen to him – it didn't! But the male pushed closer to him, his lips on Spencers, in a bruising kiss before pulling away with a tipsy grin. Reid tried to pull away, he needed to get out… but the man just pulled him closer, grinning and slurring something about taking Reid to have some 'fun'.  
"I… I really need to-"  
"Ya don't need ta go anywhere, sweet thang" The man growled, his grip on the young male tightening with each word, making him shudder in fear as the drunk told him exactly what he was going to do to him…  
"Is there a problem here?" A wave of relief washed over the petrified brunette as a familiar voice reached his ears. Aaron Hotchner stepped closer to his subordinate, using the moment of surprise to wrap his arm around Reids waist and pull him to his side, away from the perverts hold. Said pervert glared and went forward, fist clenched, before a bouncer laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"What's goin' on 'ere then?" Before Reid could stutter out a reply, Hotch had fixed both men with a challenging stare  
"This drunken assholes trying to make moves on my guy." Speechless, the younger could only glance in astonishment at the smooth tone his boss had adopted for his… rather unorthodox statement. The bouncer, however, seemed to accept this answer and whispered some sort of comment to Hotch about admiring his taste before dragging the inebriate pervert off.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to use my badge in case things got messy… are you ok?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Spencer answered with a small nod, his mind focused on the feel of Aaron - Hotch's – arm around his skinny frame as they exited the bar. The young genius looked confused as he was led to his superior's car, allowing himself to be lightly pushed into the passenger seat.  
"I'm driving you home. There's no way I'm letting you take the subway alone at this hour, especially not after… that…" A small smile of appreciation was all Spencer could muster before the words he had not wanted to say slipped from his lips.  
"Perhaps… when we get to my place… do you want to come in for a while? You know… for a drink?" Then nerves got the better of him "I mean, it's ok if you don't want to-"  
"I'd love to." All insecurities melted away for a moment at the brunette drunk in the sight of one of Aarons rare, cheerful, endearing smiles… and he knew then and there: this is what it felt like to love.

-#~|~#-

Couldn't Wait

"Aaron, you need to remain calm-"  
"Don't tell me what I need and don't need to do, Dave." Rossi sighed. Between Hotch, Morgan and the UnSub he had been driven to question his need to come out of retirement at least 20 times in the past hour, his age around 10 times, and his likelihood to survive the climax of this case without injury or suffering a mental breakdown around 60. _Minimum_. Both men were furious that the youngest member of the team had gone into the warehouse without backup, and now, with communication between said member and the rest of the team being down, Morgan and Hotch were pacing like caged lions.  
"That's it, we're moving in."  
"Aaron-"  
"We have 2 missing children and a federal agent in that warehouse, Dave! I'm not waiting so I can wonder who was on the receiving end of a-" Gunshot. An ear splitting bang that made every team members blood freeze, and the world spin in slow motion as they ran into the building, guns cocked and ready for a hail of bullets… a hail that didn't come.

Aaron felt his anger begin to disperse as he caught sight of the lanky figure sitting slouched against a wall, having shot the UnSub twice in the knee cap. Blood was splattered across his chest and face, but only the blood from cuts and scratches across his arms and face was his. Curled up to him were the two siblings, whom he held onto for dear life, whispering comforting words into their ears. As Aaron approached him, he raised his head with a weary, apologetic smile.  
"'M sorry… Couldn't wait…" He merely nodded in understanding, coaxing the children away so the EMTs could check on his lover.  
"It was stupid… but I understand why you did it… and… I'm proud of you." When given the all clear, he pulled Spencer into his arms, under the guise of wrapping a blanket around him, the blanket serving no real purpose but to cover the faint brush of lips across scratched cheek as Aaron reassured himself that his lover really was alright.

-#~|~#-

Thank you! Please don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ^_^ I love hearing from people :) More to come, but they are linked (could be stand alone, but one evolved through the others birth) so must be together in a separate chapter XD I swear, I'm never this organised when it comes to work and assignments!


	5. Chapter 5

Even more ficlets! Ok, I apologise that I haven't made many of them... any of them... into oneshots, but I have a lot going on at the moment, but they're there if anyone else wants to use them :) Shoobeans has made some brilliant stories called Trust Falls and Collapse, you should check them out :D Well, you know the drill. Read, Enjoy, Review!

#}-|-{#

**Gunning Down Romance (Savage Garden)**

Love was a result of chemical reactions in the brain. It had nothing to do with the heart. Or the soul. The soul was not located in the brain or stomach. So why... Why did he feel so dizzy every time _he_ walked past? Why did his stomach flutter and feel so... so _funny_ his boss looked at him? And why, oh why, did his heart seem to ache so much when his boss _didn't _look at him? It made no sense! It was illogical! Infuriating! And... and... and... it hurt... and no matter what he tried, he _never_ noticed. So, it was decided. He would no longer try. He hadn't meant to try in the first place, of course, but this time... this time it would be different. He. Would. Not. Try. He no longer cared. Romance had never _ever_ done a thing for him: so he wouldn't do anything for it. He was officially giving up. He had an IQ of 187, an Eidetic Memory and could read 20'000 words per minute! He would _not_ succumb to these pointless, irritating chemical nuisances that-

"Hey, Reid? How about we call it a night and go out for drinks? My treat?" No. No way. He. Would. Not. Give. In. To-

"Huh? Uh... s... sure..."

Damn you, Aaron Hotchner.

#}-|-{#

**She's So Lovely (Scouting For Girls)**

She strutted across the room like a model, her long legs carrying a perfectly sculpted body, her clothes clinging to her sexy angles likening her to a goddess... perhaps Aaron had had too much to drink, but there was something about the smoky club atmosphere, the fact he still had three days of his personal vacation left, and the way the sassy brunette bit her lower lip, swaying her hips to the music, that made him imagine what she would be like in a strip tease...

He over hears her sultry voice telling someone that she 'has a trick or two she could teach them' and, before he knew what he was doing, Aaron found himself walking towards her.

"You're lovely" he blurted out in a very un-hotch-like manner, before composing himself "Absolutely beautiful-" his eyes widened as the person he had been watching for the past half hour turned to face him "-R...Reid?" Reid gulped and fled from the club, muttering some sort of vague excuse. But Aaron wasn't listening. He was following. Wonder just what that strip tease would be like.

He had definitely had too much to drink.

**Bones (The Killers)**

**#}-|-{#**

It was natural. They were both active, mature men, it was only natural to want company. To want sex. Because that was all it was. Sex. Lust. He couldn't honestly say he _loved_ Spencer... could he? NO. The way he dressed? Please. It was like something out of an old mans catalogue _yet... he could get away with it..._ the way he rambled on with obscure facts? Irritating beyond belief._ Irritatingly cute..._ In short, everything about the young genius was... was... _perfect._

"Oh, god... what have I done?" Aaron fell to his knees in the cold, wet sand and let his frozen face be warmed by hot tears. He had had a second chance at love. A beautiful, pure love that ran much deeper than any time before. And he had just let that second chance walk, alone, down the beach, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

#}-|-{#

Thank you! Please don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ^_^ I love hearing from people :)


	6. Chapter 6

Two small updates in one day. Am I making up for lost time? I hope so! As always, Read, Enjoy, Review.

~|[\./]|~

**I Can't Read You (Daniel Bedingfield)**

He was _never_ shy. But this? This was different. Something about the intriguing male before him brought out these confused emotions of rebellion within him, and he found himself wishing he knew exactly what the young man was thinking. He was acting stupid, wasn't he?  
He should be cool.  
Calm.  
Collected.  
He- _couldn't breath_!  
It was made all the worse by the fact the object of his desires had a mile thick wall around his heart, was impossible to read, and is, decidedly, _male_. Sighing, he looked out of the window of his office to steal another glance down into the bullpen.  
"Why are you so hard to read?"  
"He isn't." Hotch jumped as he tried to remember the exact moment in which Rossi appeared next to him. "Go after him." The discussion was short and to the point, and Aaron found himself rushing after the young Doctor, and asking him out for a drink.

~|[\./]|~

**Iris (The Goo Goo Dolls)**

Spencer Reid was of the firm belief that there was no spiritual realm of heaven or hell. Heaven was not in the clouds or the sky, and hell was not some fiery dimension at the Earth's core.  
Hell was what he saw everyday... a wild nightmare that haunted his every waking moment and tainted his sweetest dreams.  
Heaven was... _him_. But it was inappropriate. They could never be, and Spencer knew that all too well. So, instead, he found himself locked away in his apartment or, more specifically, the spare room, where he ran the blade lightly along his arm, not deep enough to scar, but deep enough to spill blood on the already blood stained sheet. No one else would understand. He would never have his heaven – so instead he stayed haunted by his hell. He had to bleed. He had to bleed... to remind himself he was more than a human computer... he had to bleed just to know he was alive.

~|[\./]|~

**Hero (RyanDan)**  
Reid smiled as Jack ran around the garden in one of his father's ties and a small blazer.  
"Look at me 'pency!" he was honoured that Aaron trusted him to look after Jack, even if only for an hour whilst he was in a meeting. They enjoyed each others company, and Spencer only had to look at Jack to receive an unneeded reminder of what an amazing man Aaron was.  
"Do I want to know why my son is running around like a maniac in a blazer and my tie?" the elder profiler smirked as he snuck up behind the brunette, expecting there to be a sudden burst of blushing and stuttering from his young lover. But it never came. Instead, Spencer's eyes remained fixed on Jack.  
"You're his hero, you know." Aaron smiled, resting an arm around the brunette's waist. "You're everything to him... you're everything he wants to be... you're not just his father... you're... you're..." truly touched, Aaron decided it was time he interjected, and made sure Spencer knew something that everyone but the genius seemed to know.  
"Spencer... did I ever tell you you're _my_ hero?" the younger agent's awed ramblings came to an abrupt halt as he turned to face his lover.  
"Aaron! I'm being serious-"  
"So am I, Spencer. I want you to know the truth... I would be nothing without you. You stay back in the shadows, but _you_are the one that drives the team... what drives me. And I don't say this enough... but thank you. I love you, Spencer." Before Spencer could regain his lost breath, Aaron kissed him sweetly, passionately, on the lips, trying to communicate everything he felt and was trying to say in those few short moments... and then Jack noticed he was home, and ran up to the couple, water gun blazing...

~|[\./]|~

It's funny how something can seem to be a page long on a word document, but looks like a really, really short paragraph on ... isn't it? First one was ok... second one got angsty... so I decided to finish on a cute note. I love 'Iris', and RyanDan is just... so calming – the vocals are dreamy. Hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to review :D


End file.
